Tales of a Summoner
by Fenix of the light
Summary: THe story of a man with a unique power dropped unwillingly into a world not quite like his own. better then it sounds, and i hope you will agree.


This story is in many ways a companion piece to my Guardian Chronicles stories. However Fenix will not make an appearance in this story, at least at the moment I have no plans to do so. Instead I am introducing a future Guardian and yes I am an asshole. Because the OC in this story is a self-insert. But one that I am making with a twist. Instead of just throwing myself into a world, I am using a version of me from the past and introduced an event that changed his life (I say his because I only WISH that had happened to me.) I will not refer to him as the counterpart of the author, but as a different being whose life only followed my own in the beginning.

If this idea offends you and you find yourself too shallow to accept this idea: turn away now you heartless bigots.

If you are still reading then I hope you enjoy the show.

A note: as you read this you may find errors, please point them out as you discover them. This was been in the work for months and without a beta, I tend to miss things. This is a repost of Chapter 1 I went back and edited a few things, hopefully this makes the story slow better.

Legal at bottom

Tales of a Summoner

Chapter 1: A new world

Earth (327-75)

It all started as a normal day for one Donald King. Normal wake up, normal drive to school, normal day at said school, and finally a normal drive home. He was living with his parents on a plot of land outside the small town he had come to call home ever since he dad retired from the Army. He pulled up to the house and sat in the car seat for a little longer. He finally got out and sighed. It had been 11 years to the day since a single event changed his life. He looked down at his arms covered in a Kanas City Chiefs windbreaker his dad gave to him. Underneath the windbreaker, attached to his flesh were 10 metal plates. And attached to each plate was a gem; Precious gems that were so pure it was as if they had just been dug up from the earth and cut perfectly to fit the crests they were in. Now you're probably wondering just why a normal human in a 'normal' life would have something so…unique. Remember that event that was mentioned 2 or 3 sentences ago? That event resulted in a normal human using a power that was all but lost to the word. What power you ask? Simple, the power of Mana. The ability to use one's life force to unleash powerful magics. What? That doesn't sound all that impressive? It might if you realize that magic, _real_ magic, has not existed in this world since before recorded history. But we are getting of subject.

Donald went in the house and sat on the couch stripping off the windbreaker letting the gems on his arms catching the light coming from the windows. He looked down at the Opal sitting in the middle crest on his right arm, feeling the warmth coming from within it. Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped themselves around his neck from behind in a friendly manner. He closed his eyes "Hello Yutis." The fairy like being hugged the boy's neck in affection. "Welcome home." She fluttered around him. As a projection she was only half as tall as him but her wings brought her to his eye level. "How was your day?"

"Could have be-"He was stopped short by a loud BOOM that reverbed through his body. He pushed pass the fairy and out the door. The source of the explosion was obvious from the scattered wreckage that was once a car. Parts littered the open yard as falling slags on metal hissed as the struck the ground. Donald looked on in horror. "Oh god! My parents are going to kill me!"

"Donald!" the fairy called reminding him that there was still a Fire raging. "Right sorry." He tapped the Aquamarine on his right arm "Undine!" in a swirl of mana, a female figure appeared blue skin covered in a modest dress he pupil-less eyes taking in the surrounding. "Spread." She called out in a loud voice, and at her calling a torrent of water appeared dousing the fire. Donald looked around and used his own weaker magics to douse the smaller fires. Undine floated over to him and Donald caught his breath. "My car…" he cried out in a whimper.

"What do you think happened?" undine asked. She turned to face the open yard. "What is that?" Out on the edge of the wood line that surrounded the property something began moving closer. It moved into the sunlight and revealed its form. A human, male from the body type, standing at least a foot over the boy covered in a black body suit. Plates of silver adorned his legs and arms. A black and orange mask covered his face. The unknown man walked with a pace of calm mastery. Something Donald used to see in some of the bullies back in school. The ones that knew nothing could touch them. Something about him put the boy on edge. And he was fully aware that his gems and crests were in plain sight. Undine and Yutis stood in front of him defensibly.

"Hello" the man called in a deep Baritone. "Lovely Weather isn't it?" he stood in total confidence seemingly unaffected by the inhuman presence the two females provided.

Donald observed the man. "It is." He said slowly. Donald was unused to having someone so calmly stare at him. It was very unnerving." "Who are you?"

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Slade. And I have the honor of being…" his one eye closed halfway in a glare "Your executioner." With a speed surpassing a normal human the man known as Slade rushed forward passing by the two sprits and landed a powerful palm thrust to the boy's chest. Donald was pushed back and slammed in the roof of the porch. The fiberglass and wood tiles could not hold up to the impact and were crushed sending it and the boy to the ground. The two sprits called out and floated over to the pile of rubble. Slade pulled himself up to his full height. Suddenly a hand burst out of the rubble and pushed away revealing Donald unscathed, his body covered in a light blue glow just over his skin. Donald stood from the pile and stepped away his hazel eyes hardened. "Ladies, return." He called to the sprits. Undine and Yutis shared a glance and floated over to him. Shrinking into globes of light they floated into the gems along his arms. He looked straight at Slade. "You're not the first person to attack me. But you will be the first I've been allowed to fight back against." His left hand was held out to the side. '_Wave Sword_' a blue aura wrapped around his arm and extended into a long sword: Wide across and moved like a line of solid water. "Prepare yourself!"

Donald jumped to attack Slade. His sword, summoned with Undine's power, split the air like a wave hitting a rock. Slade was weaponless. He didn't know the kid knew how to fight. Slade watched his opponent carefully, and saw his left hand start to glow a bright violet. "Volt, Now!" Ray cried out as the large purple orb with eyes appeared. The Spirit of Lighting sent out powerful bolts of energy from its body, tearing up the ground as they sought out their Target. Slade managed to dodge at the last moment. Donald growled and raised his water blade. "Take this!, Aqua Edge!" he dropped the blade and a trio of blobs of water flung out striking Slade as he was recovering from Volt's near miss. The summoner wasn't done yet. "Sylph!" he cried out, his right hand pulsing with a deep green light. '_Serpent Seal'_. Suddenly the air around Slade felt very solid as invisible bonds forced him into a prone form, slamming him face down on the ground. With caution the boy stepped forward, Undine's blade held in front of him. 'This was too easy...' he thought to himself.

"Well, it seems I was misinformed of your abilities." Slade spoke in a voice that was absent of all emotion. "However, I have a schedule to keep." Suddenly the flash bombs that he had dropped went off with a blinding light, just as he felt the winds around captured him. The boy fell back covering his eyes with the oversized weapon. The winds lost their grip on him and he stood back up, this time pulling a small box from his pouch. Slade looked down at the box and back at the boy, who was recovering from the flash blindness. He placed the box down as it began to glow and a small dimensional hole opened up. The boy recovered from the flash bombs and was preparing a new attack as his left hand shined a very light blue. "Not so fast" he called out as the light faded. "_Ice Coffin!_" the air around Slade grew cold as ice began to form in his general area. All Slade did was smile under his mask and take a step back into the portal.

"Damnit!" Donald cursed as the Ice Coffin missed and just made a chunk of ice in the air that fell to the ground and shattered. He looked at the portal that Slade had created not noticing the box that was holding it open. Suddenly he was surrounded by all of his spirits that were either concerned or looking upon the portal. "What is it?" Donald asked looking up at Origin. As Origin stood there with his four arms crossed, and his weapons, which consisted of four long spears with various tips, were crossed on his back. "It appears to be a dimensional gateway," Origin said "but it should not be possible, I feel no mana in it."

"Well that's the first that I've been attacked by someone that wasn't after me for the gems. Guess even the impossible happens." Donald remarked trying to make heads or tails of what just happened. The gateway was still open and pulsing with power. "So what do we do?" asked Gnome, the mole/groundhog looking spirit holding his shovel over his shoulder. "We could follow it." Celsius mentioned. Her curiosity perked from the man's ability to evade her spell. "Besides that may be the only way to close it. And I have the feeling your mother is NOT going to be happy with the mess we made." She had a point; the fight had lasted only a few minutes, but between the mass carvings cut from the earth from Volts attack and the copious amounts of water and ice made his yard look like a real mess. "I don't like where this is going." Effret spoke up. "It may be a trap." Donald took a moment to think. "Let's go. I want to at least make sure that he won't be coming back." he said finding a reason to do it.

"And if it is a trap?" Maxwell called from his spinning platform. The old man looking spirit furrowing his eyebrows.

"Then we'll deal with it when the time comes." Celsius said slamming a fist into her open hand,bBefore flowing back into her gem. "She has a point." Donald finished. The others all looked at him with worry. But they all went back into their gems. "Don't worry, if worse comes to worse, I won't let anything happen to you guys." and with that he stepped into the Portal.

(Earth 327-88)

He had found himself standing in a very different location. The portal opened up in a city, and for a moment he was disoriented to his surroundings. Taking a look around him would have assumed that he ended up in New York or Chicago or one of those other big cities that he had never seen outside of movies and pictures. At least he would have…if it wasn't for the flying kick that struck him in the face not a moment later. Slade had waited on the other side of the gate and waited until Donald followed. He slammed hard against the side of a building, Pain radiating all along his body. Slowly he stood and felt his legs give out. 'Damnit' he cursed in his head. He focused "Luna!" his right hand glowing Gold as the Summon Spirit of Light appeared riding her Crescent moon. She shook her hair from her eyes and held her staff above her. "_Heaven's Gate_!" the Light maiden called out, a gate of light energy appearing above her head. Suddenly she felt her mana disappear, she gasped as she turned around to look at Donald. A wicked looking knife sticking from his side. Donald's eyes were wide with surprise as Slade pulled the blade out. He would have hit the ground if Slade had not grabbed his collar. Luna was forced back into her gem, both from the lack of mana and to heal him before he could die from the attack. Leaving Slade to his own devices. He smirked under his mask and began cutting the gems from the various Crests on his arms. He had just finished removing the last gem on his left side when he was stopped. A Bird-a-rang slamming into the wall near him as he heard a familiar voce yell out.

"Stop right there, Slade!" Robin called. The Teen Titans were put on alert as soon as Slade had appeared in the city out of nowhere. Robin had alerted his team and in minutes they were on the scene. Slade put the gems he had taken and placed them in his pouch.

"Sorry titans, But I have better things to do." Taking his loss for now, He dropped a smoke bomb and as usual disappeared from everyone's view (And Cyborg's scanners.) Robin took a few more moments to look for him. When he was pulled away from the search by Raven.

"Robin, We have something over here." She and Beast Boy were trying to help up a young man, his arms bleeding from several cuts and a couple of the metal plates on his arms. Along with a large gap in his side that blood was pouring out. "We need to get him to a hospital." Her hand slipped over one of the plates and touched a strange green gem. "WAIT!" cried out a trio of voices. They looked around trying to find the source. "Please wait." the voices were softer and everyone looked down at the boy's feet. To see…'are those…Fairies?' Everyone (except Starfire) wondered.

"He doesn't need a Hospital." they began to float up to Robin's eye level. "Luna is healing him, he lost a lot of mana, but with rest he'll be ok."

"Look …ladies." Cyborg began trying to find the right word. "If we don't get him to a hospital he's going to die. He's bleeding everywhere!"

"He was attacked by a strange man in a weird mask. The man used a magical dagger to inflict these wounds. Unless he is healed by magic, then he will die." 2 of the fairies began to tear up. And Robin bowed his head. "Raven?"

The black witch put her hand on his head, which was cold from the loss of blood. She tried to focus and heal him but something was keeping her from doing so. She looked up at the fairies. "I might be able to, but not here."

Robin took charge once again. "Titans! Back to the Tower." Raven helped Cyborg get the boy into the T-Car and sped off with Robin on his cycle, and Starfire and Beast Boy flying behind him.

Raven was trying her best to stop the bleeding, both with normal and magical means but the blood kept flowing. The three fairies staying near his head "it's a little hard to work when magic cant heal him." She directed her question to them. The same two that were crying earlier, one with a large shield and the other with a long bow. The one that looked calm (albeit still concerned) carried a strange looking sword between her wings. "I know that Luna is trying to heal him with her mana, But it will not be enough, you may have to give her some of your mana." she told the Goth. "Can you enter his mind and try?" she asked. Raven grew concerned as she was asked to do that.

"I can try, but if I do he can't be moved, when we get to the Tower's medical bay I can try."

"Thank you." the fairy put her hand on Raven's and bowed. "We could not ask for more."

*Meanwhile*

Donald felt cold, colder than he ever had before. He tried to think about what had just happened. He remembered coming home from school, training with Sylph, and fighting Slade. He opened his eyes slowly, a bright light all around him. His other senses came back as well. He could smell fresh air more pure then the air of the area he lived in. He could hear the sounds of creatures both familiar and foreign. He could feel the stones under him warming in the sun. He sat up slowly pain lancing through his body but ignored as he figured out where he was. He had been here before, several times. It was the open top of the Tower of Mana that Luna and Aska made their home…inside of his subconscious that is.

"You are awake?" he heard the cooing voice of Aska. He looked over to see the twin headed Phoenix perched on the wall.

"What happened?" he asked trying to sit up more but just laid back down.

A new voice answered his question. "The man we were fighting…he defeated you, and took your gems." the voice of Luna called. Donald's eyes went wide at the news.

"What!"

"She speaks the truth." Aska said coming down from his perch and settling next to the boy. "The man you called Slade used a strange weapon to carve the others' gems from your flesh."

Donald looked down at his arms and what he saw frightened him. His left arm was bare and smooth. A sign of his physical state. Mentally exhausted and drained of all energy this last bit of news was too much and the poor human fell unconscious in the confines of his own mind.

Aska twisted both of its heads in surprise. "Well, I was not expecting him to do that…" he calmly replied. Luna just moved closer to assist him.

Back in the Titan's tower…

Cyborg and Raven managed to get the boy to the medical room. The girl had tried several bandages to attempt and at least slow the bleeding, and it seemed to be working for now, the flow was reduced to a light pooling on the floor. The 3 fairies were nowhere to be seen, but she thought it was for the best so she could concentrate. She crossed her legs in midair and closed her eyes flowing her magics from herself to the dying boy. As with any of her spells, she needed to place a small portion of herself into whatever she was working on. However when she managed to get into his head, she found something that both surprised her and almost overwhelmed her. Her mental form of a full shadow version of herself stood in the center of a platform surrounded by stars. On the edge of the platform were several open gates. Stone arches that seemed to lead to very different worlds. She also noticed that some of the gates at closer inspection were sealed off.

"Well what do we have here?" A voice called form behind her. She turned swiftly towards it and gave an inaudible gasp. A red figure that towered over her by several feet looking like a demon to her eyes. "Someone else that wants to harm my summoner!" the demon bellowed. Raising a large three pronged claw with the full intent of crushing the smaller figure. Raven crossed her arms in a futile gesture of protection. The blow never came. She lowered her arms to see to her surprise, the fairies that she was speaking to before. Only now they were as tall as any human. The three of them floated between her and the Demon.

"Wait Effret." the supposed leader called out. "This one is here to help." With visible reluctance Effret lowered his claw. He gave a grunt and faded out of view. The fairies (which Raven remembered that they called themselves Sylph) turned around. "Please forgive Effret; he is only concerned for Donald. Never before have we been faced with anything like this." Raven stood erect and nodded for them to continue. "We felt you enter his mind and while we were expecting you, it seems the others did not." As the leader spoke Raven noticed several forms begin to fade into sight from various gates. "We are the summon Spirits that inhabit the subconscious of the boy whom you and your friends were helping." Raven looked at the various creatures that began to surround her. One of them, a womanly figure that seemed to be made of water moved closer.

"Do not fear, no one here will harm you as long as your intentions are honorable." she said bowing her head just slightly.

"And on that note, just what are you here for?" Effret spoke, his voice tipped with contempt. His arms were crossed and his muscles flexed in warning. It was obvious that he didn't trust her despite the feelings of the others.

"Calm yourself, Effret, she came because she was asked to help us." this time the speaker was a large golden bird with two heads. Both heads seamed to speak simultaneously. "You will find the boy's spirit in my realm protected by Luna. Please follow me."

Raven looked up at the bird and nodded. She was more than a little concerned for herself surrounded by all these powerful spirits. They easily trumped her own by several degrees. The bird walked toward a gate that when she looked in revealed a blue sky over a green grass field, a tall tower could be seen in the distance. The bird walked into the gate and disappeared. Unsure Raven walked through, her shoes stepping on rough stone. Looking around she discovered that she was now standing on top of the tower that she had seen through the gate.

"Over here." she heard the voice of the bird. She found him standing over a bench that laying on it was a boy. The same boy that was currently outside covered in blood. Yet here the boy looked healthy, unconscious mind you but healthy. The only real difference was that several of the metal plates she noticed on his physical body were not present and instead was normal pink flesh. She also noticed the woman standing next to the bench. In her hands was a staff topped by a crescent moon with a gem in the center. This woman Raven assumed was Luna.

"Thank you Aska." Luna turned toward Raven "Thank you for coming. I understand this is a lot to ask of you. However, your aid is critical until his physical self is balanced." Luna's expression was the first time since Raven arrived that she had seen emotion, with the exception of Effret's dislike. However Luna's expression was sad.

Raven moved closer to the boy. 'So this is Donald' She thought to herself as she placed a shadowy hand on his bare chest. Carefully she dripped her magics into his still form. At once she felt a surge of pain unequal to anything she had previously experienced. She fell back and saw steam rise from her own form. She could hear herself gasp from lack of a breath that should not have been needed. Luna turned to the dark girl her eyes filled with worry. "Are you alright?" she asked. Raven shook her head trying to rid herself of the confusion and pain. Finally she nodded that she was ok. And moved back to the still boy's side to try again. Before her hand could touch him she felt a warm hand on her shoulder. She glanced behind her and saw Luna. "I will assist you." Raven nodded in thanks and tried again.

This time as she dripped her power into him the pain returned nowhere near the same level as the first time. Her eyes lit up as she looked the boy over. Now she could see the true extent of his injuries. The stab wound was wide running from the bottom of his ribs to the top of his pelvis white bone tinged pink from the blood was visible. Again she gasped with a voice that no one could hear as she saw his arms. Ribbons of flesh from several points in his arms where she assumed were the location of the gems that Slade had cut away from him. If that was the extent of his injuries on his mental state then he was lucky that it was not the case on his physical self. "I was afraid that it was this terrible" Luna spoke almost at the point of weeping. "The man that did this, truly his evil knows no bounds." Raven nodded in agreement and began to focus on the largest wound in his side. Slowly, she saw and felt the wound begin to close. Flesh and muscle mending as new mixed with old. However the wound was worse than she first thought. It was not even half done when she felt herself exhausted and out of energy. Finally as she felt herself ready to collapse Luna pulled her away and held her arms to keep her standing. Raven's shadowy form fading. "Thank you" Luna placed her hand on Raven's forehead. "Please return and rest. I can take care of him for now."

Raven, tired and unable to argue, felt herself get pulled away from his mind. She opened her physical eyes. The sun had gone down while she was healing him. She looked around the medical room and found Beast Boy his head on crossed arms, a small pool of drool under him and a plate of food and a cup of her own herbal tea long since cold. She stood, her legs wobbly from not being used for so many hours, she placed a hand on the table to steady herself. She looked over at the boy and saw that the others had hooked him up to a few vital signs machines. The steady beeping of the EKG filling the room. Still using the table to stay up, she moved over to Beast boy and shook his shoulders to wake him.

"Hey Beast boy." she tried to wake him but gave up as the sound of his snoring filled her ears. She shook her head, but had a small smile on her face. Feeling the strength in her legs return she picked up the plate of food and the cup of tea and left the room. She put the plate in the main room in the fridge. The cold blast waking her just a little. It took her some time but she managed to make it back to her room and to her bed. As soon as her head hit the pillow her eyes closed and she rested with a dreamless sleep. Her final thought before she drifted off was wither she had done enough to help the poor boy.

"So? What do I do now?" Donald had awoken after Raven had already left and was already conversing with everyone in the center area of his mind. His mental self was showing no injuries but he did feel them. For the moment he was using a staff similar to the one Luna carried with her at all times, to remain standing. The difference was instead of a crescent moon, this staff had a circle shaped like a corona from an eclipse.

"Well first we need to find out where we are and what the hell happened." Effret said his hands filled with fire. "How was it that a human was able to remove the sacred gems?"

"That also troubles me." the speaker was Origin The Summon spirit of everything. "A human does not possess the power to remove them. Also the dagger he wielded…that also troubles me."

"Any theories?" Donald asked.

"Not that would benefit you to hear at the moment." Origin nodded to the boy. "You need to focus on healing yourself. If you cannot do anything what good are you?"

"Cold Origin…very cold." Donald said feeling a little down. "But you are right." he didn't miss the smirk of the Spirits face. "I will rest. Luna, if you would please? I think we might need to explain a little to our…new friends." the words did not roll off his lips right and even he thought it was weird that he knew who it was that saved him, even without the spirits telling him. He shuffled his way to Luna's area and soon saw the open fields that were visible from the top of the Tower. He stepped to the edge and looked out at the fields below. "How can something so beautiful and moving still make me feel like a pile of crap." he said out loud.

"Because you are too worried about the others that you cannot concentrate on anything else?" the question came from Aska. The bird of light sat next to him and looked out. "I can understand that you are saddened by what has happened. However if you let that sadness consume you, then you are lost and will never recover."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence "Donald replied sourly. "The only thing I need now is for one of you to play the world's smallest Violin." he sat down putting his back against the waist high wall. "How long until I can move again?"

"It depends on you, it could take a day or a week." the twin headed bird replied. Aska walked over to his usual perch, a large nest next to the alter when Luna could normally be found. "Origin is right in that you need to rest. And if he will not say it then I will. We are worried about you, and how this will affect you as our summoner. Keep that in mind as you recover." Aska put his heads down and closed his eyes.

Donald sat in silence, holding the staff that Luna had given him over his shoulder. Eventually darkness came to the area showing that day and night did exist here. Even as a mental version of his physical self his mind was in turmoil over everything. His thoughts consisted of where Slade had come from and how he was real. Nothing he had come up with made sense, even by his standards. He pushed those thoughts aside as he focused on what he needed to do now. He stood up and moved toward the set of stairs at one side of the tower. This would mark the second time he had ever entered the tower keep itself. Last time he was here was just after he awoke in the hospital. At the bottom of the tower was a large library that she told him consisted of the history of their world and other books on summoning and magic. But as he reached the stairs he felt something on the back of his mind. Aska was still asleep. He continued down and reached a large gateway closed off by double wooden doors. Pushing as best as he could he managed to slip in.

The inside of the tower was a unique experience for him. It was nothing like what you would find in a Normal Earth temple and yet had all the qualities of a perfectly preserved temple. Old pictures carved into the stone, words written in a language that he could never understand and alters depicting various people or gods, even winged angels adorned the pillars that reached higher and higher. And lower and lower Donald went looking for the Library. Eventually, he came across the room he was looking for. Seaming to be larger than he ever thought possible, the library was huge. With shelves ringing around the room surrounding even more shelves that reached at least 100 ft. high. His jaw dropped at the sheer number of books. However he shook himself and slapped his face. "Now's not the time Donald, I need to get started." and with those words he moved towards the first shelf and began…

Meanwhile back in the Titan's tower…

"We need to figure out what Slade is up to. As well as where that guy came from." Robin had taken charge and assembled his team in the living room. All 5 of the teen titans were sitting at a large round table in said room.

"Well about those freaky fairies that came with him huh? Shouldn't we focus on that as well?" Beast boy threw in his two cents.

"Friend Raven, you have been inside of his mind what did you see?" Starfire asked her green eyes focused on the black witch.

"It was…different. I'm not sure how well I can explain it. But it seems that he has more than just those fairies around him." She went on to explain what she had seen and heard while she had transversed his mind. The looks on the other' faces as she did were more surprised than anything else.

"He has ten of those things with him?" Cyborg said wide eyed and mouth agape.

"I saw ten gates but only a few of those spirits. The other gates seamed locked." Raven explained.

"Could it have something to do with those metal thingies on his arms?" Beast boy asked. "I mean, it's not like we've seen that before right?" he looked around at the ground. "He could be some sort of weird alien from another planet….current company not included." he added sheepishly after getting a rather unfriendly look from Starfire.

"I don't think we're going to learn anything until he wakes up, so in the meantime let's focus our attention on Slade and what he's was doing." Robin stood and pushed his chair in, leaning on the back of it for a moment. "I'll do some research and see if I can find him. Raven you look after that kid until he wakes up, and let us know when he does." Starfire and Beast boy, you two go out into the city and see what you can find at the site of the incident. And Cyborg, take a look at those gems and see if you can find anything like them here on earth." Trusting his team to do as he told them, he walked away to seclude himself to his room, trying to find Slade.

And true to their leader's words, the titans went about their given jobs. Raven and Cyborg went in to the medical room to find the boy still asleep. Cyborg activated his scanners and examined the gems while Raven looked over the machines.

"Well that's different." Cyborg said.

"What did you find?" Raven asked looking over his arm.

"These gems are just like any Precious gems you could find in a mine somewhere. Except for the strange waves they give off. It's like the gems are emitting some kind of energy, but I can't tell what it is."

"Origin…something feels funny." Undine moved with the grace of water. In fact it was more accurate to say that her legs WERE water. After all she is the Maiden of the Mist. And right now, her stance was as shaky as a whirlpool.

Origin placed a hand on her shoulder. "I can feel it as well. Someone must be tampering with the Crests. Luna!"

"Yes?" the Light of the Heavens appeared from thin air. "Is something wrong?"

"What is going on with his physical body?" Origin asked crossing all four of his arms.

"Everything is fine. Soon he will regain consciousness."

"So what's happening to the Crests?"

"It seems that one of those children is examining them with some sort of strange device, but it is nothing like what that Slade man did. If it was anything to worry over then I would be stopping them."

Origin had a look of disgust on his face.

"I don't know what you see in these humans, how you can be so trusting?"

Luna just smiled and placed her staff on the ground, the gem in the center of the moon glowed dimly.

"I trust because I want to." was her simple answer. She looked over at Undine and smiled. "Do not worry Undine, if anything was wrong I would put a stop to it." The staff wielder placed her hand on Undine's arm. Undine looked at Luna. "Ok, if you say so."

Origin just sighed, "Females." he faded out back to his realm.

"I'll take these reading and run them through the Titan's database and see if I can find anything that matches these waves." Cyborg said closing the scanner on his arm and walking towards the door. It opened as he reached it. "Can you keep an eye on him and see if anything changes?"

Raven just nodded and put her hood up. Closing her eyes and taking her normal meditating stance in the air, her legs crossed and her hands above her knees, she began her mantra. It was only a few minutes later that she was pulled from her self-induced trance by a voice. A voice belonging to a woman. More so, a voice that she had heard just recently.

"Hello Raven." spoke the cheerful voice of Luna. Raven opened her eyes and looked around. Two things were noticed at once. One was that the boy was currently sitting up and looking at her. Two, that same boy suddenly had forest green hair and Purple shaded eyes.

Raven dropped to the ground with a surprised cry. Shaking herself she stood and walked over to the bed. "Luna?"

"Yes." Luna's voice was coming from the boy's mouth. He did not look any different aside from the hair and eyes. "I just wanted to check and see who was around."

Raven was still surprised. "How are you doing that?"

"Simple." Luna said. "We spirits can take over his body every now and then. It's one of the ways we can experience your world without draining any of his mana."

"And how does he feel about you guys doing that?" Raven asked going with the flow of the conversation.

"He is not currently available to come out." Luna run a hand through the green aspect of the boys hair, which Raven noticed looked like it over lapped his own like a transparent wig.

"So what is he doing?"

"He is currently in my realm. As for exactly what he is doing even I do not know, he is keeping it a secret." Luna said this with a slight tone of worry in her voice. A tone that even Raven caught. The Goth decided to try and change the subject just slightly.

"So, what can you tell me about him? I learned about most of you but I don't know anything about him."

Luna tried to smile as she looked at the young woman but instead frowned. "There is not much I could tell you. Although we made pacts with him in order to survive he does not treat us as we are used to."

"What do you mean?"

"As summon spirits, we are used to being used only for battle, and to support our summoner. However Donald has shown us that we can be used for more, and thus has not battled with us outside of training between ourselves. He does not like fighting so we had Origin to convince him to at least train. The battle with the man you call Slade was the first, and he performed well, but…"

"But he still got his butt kicked." Raven finished for her. "But that still doesn't tell me a lot about him."

"He is a bright young man, but we all feel he could do more than he allows himself." Luna stared at the wall for a moment. "I need to return, maybe next time he will greet you all properly." Luna gave a small bow before lying back down. In moments the boy's appearance was back to normal. 'Although normal doesn't really mean much for any of them' Raven thought to herself before leaving the room.

-Meanwhile-

Donald had poured thorough several shelves of books, while at the same time passing over just as many. He had learned many things about fighting strategy and combat. But out of everything he found, his greatest find was a book about the History of a world that he had heard the spirits mention only a few times. A world that consisted of the lands of Sylvarant and Tethe'alla. The very worlds that the Summon Spirits claimed to be from. It was that book that intrigued him more than any other he found. It told the story of the Ancient Karlan War which took place between the two lands and how it was finally stopped by the Hero Mithos and the Goddess Martel. The book was the story of Mithos as his two companions Kratos and Yuan. And how they traveled the world before making a pact with the goddess, ending the war for good by splitting the world in half, separating the lands, but that was only half of the tale. In a second book he discovered even more. The story of the second book was about a small group of people who traveled between the two lands 4000 years after Mithos split the world. And in this story he learned more about the very spirits that he existed with. By the time he was finished he had a different opinion of them. As he continued reading the various books, he made a silent vow to himself. Finally he put the books down and picked up the staff Luna had loaned him. He was still in great pain, and felt like fire was coursing through his body. But he still stood and held the staff in front of him. Giving it a few practice swings he began to twirl it around like a real weapon. Much like he had years ago before he met the spirits and sword fought with his friends with wooden sticks. Little did he realize the trio of eyes watching him from a distance…

One week had passed since the Teen Titans, The heroes of Jump City, Found the young boy that they now knew as Donald King. He had made no new efforts to awaken from his coma. A coma that was induced by the sheer amount of pain and shock of his first real battle. However it seems that one of the heroes, and the most unlikely one at that, has bonded with the spirits that inhabit his subconscious. Raven, the black witch of the group has made a friend of the spirit of Light herself, Luna. Often she could be seen meditating in the treatment room of the Titan's Tower. And with every time she does, the boy's appearance could be seen as a figure with long green hair and purple shaded eyes. They conversed often with Luna and Raven exchanging questions. It was quite the sight at first but now it was regular. But as for the rest of the titans it was a different story. The alien girl Starfire was busy finding ways to help Robin, the Boy Wonder, find leads on Slade. The man responsible for Donald's current condition. Beast Boy, the green skinned changeling of the team was busy spending his time with Cyborg, the team's resident robot/computer genius just being boys Playing games and hanging out. You can tell their interests lie elsewhere. And in the meantime, within the mind of Donald. For the past week, he had been within the Tower of Mana, Luna's area of influence.

"One more time." Donald stood holding his staff up and towards the ceiling of a large empty room. He focused his energy into the tip of the staff. "Feel the fires of hell! Burn! Eruption!" A small spot of fire appeared in front of him slowly becoming a pillar standing taller than him. The pillar exploded showering the room in heat and fire. The fire disappeared taking the heat with it. He dropped the staff to the ground and leaned on it. His breathing was heavy from the lack of energy. "That's the tenth attack. My limit is better than I thought." a smile crossed his face as he began to relax. He stood with a little difficultly, holding on to the staff for support. "What do you think Sylph?" he asked out loud at the surprise of the aforementioned spirits. Fairess, Yutis, and Sephie, the three of which formed the summon spirit of wind Sylph. They floated over almost timidly almost as if they were ashamed of being caught. As they got closer Donald placed his arms around them in a friendly hug. Which they returned out of surprise.

"Donald, what has gotten into you?" Yutis asked.

"Nothing short of an eye opener." he said. His injuries had fully healed by now so it was just a matter of getting his mana back to full, combined with the series of training he was doing he felt a lot better. "Now who asked you 3 to keep an eye on me? Luna? Effret?"

"It was Origin." Fairess said. That surprised him

"Origin? that's first. I figured the guy didn't like me at all."

"Well that's what happens when the summoner disappears." Yutis spoke up, he shield was held in her left hand. The other was pointing at him accusingly. "And it's really bad to make everyone else worry." Donald knew she had a point. Even though they were 'spirits' he had formed family bonds with most of them. Sylph was like his younger sister. Younger only because of the way they acted sometimes around him. Likewise, Luna had the role of his second mother. The various others had less…'defined' roles.

"Well girls, I'm sorry to make you worry like that. But if it helps I just finished up here. We can return as soon as you three want to."

The three of them blinked and nodded. "Very well. We shall return." Fairess held out her hand, which was smaller than his own. Only because if they were not summoned, their actual height was about half as tall as him.

"And I am right behind you." he picked up the staff and began to follow them. His strength returning as he left the tower's lower levels. It was only a few moments later that he was met with sunlight and fresh air as the four of them emerged from the tower. Back on the roof he saw the slightly amused face of Aska and Luna staring back at him. Sylph took that moment to flutter away back to their own realm, Leaving the boy with the Spirits of Light. It was Luna that finally broke the silence.

"Hello again Donald. I take it you have been working hard?" she asked innocently. But Donald knew that anyone with half a brain could tell he was exhausted. His clothes were slightly cut in a few placed from various wind spells. His pants were burnt from the Fire spells and he knew he had dirt all over him from the Earth spells. And that still was not all of it.

"You could say that." he smiled and took a seat on the wall. "I figured that while I was healing that I would try to learn a little. Of course learning lead to ideas of training."

"Well if you are finished," Aska spoke up, "It's time to return to the waking world."

At the large bird's words Donald's face lost all humor as he remembers the reason for his training.

"Quite." he said gripping the staff tightly. "I have a bone to pick with him." his voice was low as he bowed and turned to the gate. Passing back into the darkness of his mind. He closed his eyes and focused. "I hope you told them to expect me Luna." he said knowing that she did not hear him. His eyes opened once again. However he was no longer looking at a night filled mind. Instead he was looking at the inside of the Teen Titan's Medical room. The sounds of the EKG and air conditioning making for a steady tone. As he looked around the unfamiliar room, he noticed a figure hovering about 3 feet from the bed he was lying in. "Not much of a welcome." he said with a hint of humor. As his eyes adjusted to the dying light of the day he actually began to recognize the person.

Donald tried to sit up and gave a small groan of discomfort. "I knew I should have talked to Luna before coming back." He feels something to his side and looked to see someone standing next to the bed. A person just a couple of inches taller than he would be, whose body was hidden by a full length blue cloak and a face that was half covered by a hood, revealing only a thin mouth and surprisingly a pair of dark violet eyes. "You must be Raven." The young woman's eyes did not even blink as they looked him over.

"And I take it you're not Luna anymore." Her voice had just the slightest amount of disappointment but it was lost on him.

"Correct. If you would be so kind as to unhook these machines and hand me my shirt. I will gladly introduce myself properly." He always had a habit of using an older speaking tone when he was trying to be polite. With a wave of her hand the pads attached to his bare chest were ripped from his flesh and he winced at the feeling. "Thank you." He stood up on shaky legs, holding on to the bed for support. Even if Luna took over his body, she really only moved his upper body. And in the few weeks of his coma his legs muscles became atrophic. He rubbed his calf through his jeans. "Excuse me, I was wondering if maybe I was able to use your bath before I meet your friends? I feel it would be rude of me to meet them as I am. His question was met with a blank stare. Then it dawned on him. "Oh I'm sorry, I meant to introduce myself. My name is Donald King. I am as if you already did not know, a summoner."

Raven looked over the boy. He had no sense of confidence like what Luna had and is was strange to talk to him without hearing the woman's voice. Raven had to remind herself that he was not from around here and that he might have just been trying to feel comfortable. Or he was just a weak person. Either way she didn't really care. Using her power, she tossed his shirt at him and lead him out of the room with a flat 'follow me'. she led him out of the medical room and up a flight of stairs. Since it was almost nighttime the rest of the Titans were starting to relax for the night. Meaning everyone was in the living room watching the evening news. "This is the 'public' bathroom. She told him. "I would hurry if I were you." Raven turned around to look at him and she caught his eyes. He gave a wink, and for just a moment her heart skipped a beat, however her outward appearance showed nothing of the sort. With the exception of the ceiling light right above them blowing up, showing the two of them in mostly harmless glass.

"Thank you" he said going into the room showing no sign of noticing what that wink did to her. The door closed behind him leaving the pale skinned young woman to wonder just what had happened.

Donald heard the door close and a click told him that it locked automatically. Almost as soon as it did he heard the whispered sounds of Sylph in the room. The gem still on his right arm glowed and an astral projection of the 3 fairy like spirits appeared.

"We saw that!" they giggled "You were trying to hit on her."

Donald was already removing his clothes as in moments was standing there in just his boxers. The spirits having seen him naked and the like for years made him a little immune to embarrassment towards this kind of moment.

"Think what you want girls. I was merely thanking her for her help." Donald was glad to see that the bathroom had a shower and not just a tub like he thought. "Besides from what I can tell, she's not the type to take anything like that seriously." He started up the water testing it until it was at a temp he could stand. He finally removed his boxers and got under the steaming stream of water. He noticed with a chuckle that all three of them turned around as he did. His chuckle turned into a grimace though, as the hot water ran down the healed wound in his side. He recalled something that Luna had told him about healing magic. Something about even if the wound itself disappears, if it was healed with magic, the site would still hurt. It was not a lot of pain, just under his tolerance level. He felt what little grime and dirt that had collected on him slide off with the water and he sighed deeply. "Hey Fairess?" he called out. The leader of the trio came forward up to the shower door. He could see her silhouette pretty well. "I was wondering…all those years ago when I first made that pact with you all. Were those true pacts?"

He watched her flinch through the Plexiglas.

"What do you mean?" She knew this was coming. It was only a matter of time before he asked about the pacts.

"You know what I mean." He was trying to keep his voice calm "The pact that I made with everyone that day. That was only so I could share my mana with you all and keep you tied to this world. However, it was not a Summoner's pact." he opened the shower door feeling a chill from the sudden change of temperature making no mind that he was in fact naked and dripping with water. "Tell me the truth, Am I a Summoner or not?"

The three fairies dropped their heads at the same time. Fairess sighed and gave a small smile. She hovered over, her feathery wings beating slowly, and placed a hand on his shoulder. "No, I'm afraid that you are not yet a summoner." it was breaking her heart to say it, but then again that was due largely to the fact that out of all the spirits she and him had the closest bond. She was the first spirit he had met, even though at the time she was disguised as a human female around his age. She was his first 'friend' out of all the others. "We have shared your body and mind as well as your power to survive and learn about your world. But to be a summoner you have to make a pact and state a vow-"

"that is the basis of the pact and then I must prove myself in combat to have you entrust me with your power." he finished for her, causing her to blink in surprise.

"Yes…" she looked away from him and lowered in head. "only then can you be called a summoner." Even in astral form he was able to place his hand on her shoulder in friendship.

"Hey don't worry about it." he smiled when she looked up at him. "All I have to do is get better, then we can do a real pact." she smiled back and questioned herself on his new found confidence. "Now let me finish my shower so we can meet Luna's new friends." This caused the fairy like summon to blush crimson as she just realized that he was indeed naked and wet, not to mention cold to the touch. He let her go and walked back under the still running water which was thankfully still warm. He rinsed off the best he could and got out. Only to notice the three of them still there. "Yes?" he questioned.

The three of them exchanged glances before surrounding him and they began to flap their wings quickly making a small whirlwind around him. The swirling winds were cold but effective as the water was blown off of him in seconds. They stopped the minor spell and sat on the sink next to his clothes. Clothes that he almost didn't want to climb back into because of the smell. He rolled his eyes and sighed. Picking up the articles, he turned the shower back on and gave them a through rinsing. He even used the almost new looking bar of soap to clean them. He rung them out as best as he could, getting all of the soap and most of the water off, before turning back to Sylph. The three of them still watching as he did the minor chore of Laundry. Not that any of them were surprised that he could do it. "Ladies one more time if you would please?" The three of them again flew over and used the small whirlwind spell to dry off his clothes. As he shook them out he noticed that they were just slightly damp still. Dry enough to wear but just slightly uncomfortable, especially his socks. Donald was not the type to over use the spirits' powers, so he got dressed anyway and ran his fingers through his damp hair. "Alright. Let's see what's in store for us." The sylph's decided now was a good time to return and did so, their astral bodies fading with a satisfied smirk. Donald, at this point mostly clean and dry, decided to try to make it back to the hospital room, seeing as when he awoke it was getting late. He could only imagine what time it was now. He opened the door and was surprised to see Raven standing against the far wall, her nose in an old looking book. The letters on the cover unreadable to him. She didn't even look up to see him when he walked into the hall, his bare feet sinking into the plush carpet. (He decided against putting on wet socks and walking around.) "Hello Raven." he called to her with a curtsies nod. "To what do I owe the honor of your presence?" to anyone else it might have sounded foolish, and to himself it kind of did. However he meant it in all honesty. After all, it's not every day that you get to walk out of someone else's bathroom to see a beautiful woman however dark she may seem.

And again she responded in the same monotone-ish voice that he knew. "I got the rest of the team together. Follow me." she closed the book and moved from the wall, her cloak falling forward off her shoulders to cover her entire body. Donald followed silently as she led him through the building. Eventually they came to a double door that opened wide for them as they approached. Past the door, Donald eyes went wide as he observed the room. The room was huge and broken up with many different rooms. Close by to the left was a large table, to the right was a small kitchen, Complete with stove, oven, microwave, dishwasher, fridge, and everything else a kitchen might need. Further into the room was a long semi-circle couch that faced out to a beautiful view of a city covered in the darkness of night. The view was one thing. The people in the room were something else entirely. The body-less voice of Farness, told him who each of them were; Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Starfire, although, he didn't learn anything beyond their names. Robin was the first to see Donald and the first to introduce himself.

"Hey there. Are you feeling ok?" The boy wonder asked.

Donald looked him over. "Yes thank you." he felt nervous and fell back to his polite but uncaring attitude he had when in a new situation. Until he knew how to act like himself around them, That was what he was going to do. He held out his hand which Robin took and the two shook hands. "You are…?"

"My name's Robin, the leader of the Teen Titans." by this time the others in the room noticed them and came over. "This is Starfire, Beast Boy, and Cyborg." he pointed to each of them in turn and they gave a chorus of hellos. "And you've already met Raven." the Goth not really taking part in the conversation. She was sitting at the table still reading her book.

"I have although we were never really introduced." Donald replied. "But I thank all of you for helping me."

"Well, we really didn't have much choice." Cyborg said. "Those little fairies you had were pretty persistent."

"Yes, Sylph can be a bit stubborn. But what they told you, I'm still not sure myself. In fact the last thing I truly remember was getting attacked by a man in a strange mask." At Donald's words, Robin's expression became one of anger. "Slade" the boy said the word with malice. "We have no idea why he attacked you. But we intend to find out."

"I may be able to guess." Donald said waving his hands over the crests on his arms. The left arm still had all 5 gems while the right had none. "He was after the power of the spirits in these gems." Robin had them all move to the table (much to raven's disapproval) as Donald began telling his tale. He first began with the small story of how he met the spirits, and told them of his experiences with them. He was happy to think that he grew up pretty normal. The only real problem he faced was the one time he was kidnapped for the precious minerals on his arms. Although he did leave out just how close he was with the spirits leaving his story professional, not personal. Finally he told them about what had happened at his house and how he arrived in Jump city. He finished by calling out the five (or 8 if you count all three sylphs and Aska.) and introducing them to the Titans. The spirits were kind enough to take a small size, roughly half the height of the boy and stayed silent as he spoke, only saying hello as he called them off.

As he finished, he looked over the faces of the heroes. What he saw didn't really surprise him. The only he could not tell what he was thinking was Robin, his eyes were hidden behind his mask, but he could easily see the looks of disbelief and wonderment at his tale.

"Well that explains the strange readings I received from my scans. It was the power from you all."

"I could have told you that." Raven pointed out, her eyes never leaving the book.

"Of course that brings me to my current problem. The spirits you see here are only half of friends. Or more accurately, half of the elements that are represented by the spirits." he gestured to the empty crests on his left arm. I am still missing the spirits of Ice, Earth, Darkness, Lighting, and…Maxwell."

"Maxwell? What kind of element is that?" Beast boy asked scratching his head.

"It's not an element; that is his name. He is the summon spirit of Molecules. In the old world he was the sole reason that an entire city was floating in the sky, a safe haven for its people. In some ways he is more powerful than Origin." Donald answered.

Before anything else could be said a loud yawn was heard coming from Starfire. The orange skinned alien holding her hand over her mouth politely. "I am sorry to keep you all up. Perhaps you should all get to bed."

"And where do you think you're going to stay?" Robin asked him "We might have a spare room for you."

"I would hate to impose." Donald said. "I will not trouble you any further until I can pay you back for helping me already."

"No trouble." Cyborg put a friendly hand on the boys shoulder and smiled.

Donald looked up at him and gave in. "Very well. Thank you."

The boy wonder looked over at Beast Boy. "Beast boy, can you take him to the spare room?"

The green furred boy gave a salute and walked away leading the boy out of the room.

Beast boy led the summoner down the hall and to the elevator. As they waited patiently for elevator to arrive, Donald ran his hands over the empty spaces on his arms. He missed the comforting warmth that was associated with the mana of each spirit. Beast boy was looking at him only appearing slightly worried. However, he remained silent and waited with the boy for the elevator. Finally Beast Boy could no longer hold it in.

"So dude, uh you get any Privacy with those girls around?"

Donald looked over at the green guy and smirked. That smirk coming to a full chuckle as the elevator dinged and opened up.

"Hell no, but I don't think I've ever had a problem with it." He said shaking his head with a smile as he stepped into the metal box, followed by the changeling who managed to sneak in as the door was closing by shifting into a fly and buzzing in. "of all the questions to ask" a voice called out from Donald's shoulder as the form of Aska appeared roosting. Both pairs of eyes staring at the buzzing fly. Beast Boy at least had the decency to appear embarrassed when he returned to his normal form. "So what's it like?" this time Beast Boy was asking not as a joke but as a real question. Donald looked at the changeling.

"Well, it's like having to share your thoughts with several other people at once. Sometimes you don' think about what runs through your mind and just tend to think things that get you in trouble." The boy smirked at a memory back a couple of years ago.

It was around the time when he was starting to hit puberty and discovering the opposite sex. He was no real stranger to the image of women nude or otherwise, but he never really viewed the summon spirits as sexual objects. Of course once his male hormones kicked in, he had no real control over what ran through his mind and was caught more than once by several spirits as he began to think about what it would be like to have a couple of the female spirits in bed. At least he thought he would get away with it…until Celsius finally caught him…he grimaced at the thought of her reaction when she 'found' him relieving himself to thoughts of her naked body. The result was…not pretty. He was unable to feel any of his limbs (including his little soldier) for almost 2 months and she refused to let any of the girls talk to him, not even Luna, who while was more sympathetic towards the boy still was uncomfortable at the thoughts he was having. Finally he convinced Gnome and Effret to intervene on his behalf and apologized to all of the girls, vowing to never have sexual thoughts towards any of them ever again. It was one of the reasons why he was so calm around them even in the nude. True to his word he did not allow any sexual thoughts to cross his mind towards them.

He pulled himself out of his memories and looked at the floor counter. Currently it was reading 20 and the door was open to a generic looking hallway. "Right this way, dude." Beast boy called leading Donald down the hall. "Room 2010, all yours." Donald chuckled at the number before opening the door and looking inside. The room had a simple set up. Queen sized bed along the wall to the left with a closet and was looked like a door to a bathroom on the Right side. The forward wall was mostly window partly covered by the curtains The carpet was black and the bedding was a mix of red and white with a navy blue pillow against a wooden headboard. Next to the bed were two nightstands one with a radio/alarm clock and the other with a lamp.

"Cozy." Donald commented as he looked it all over. "You know I really can't thank you guys enough for all the help." Beast boy simply shrugged and with a barely concealed yawn, wishing Donald good night not bothering to respond to his remark. The door closed as the changeling left the door frame.

Donald let out a sigh and looked over his arms once again. Clenching his fists in frustration he did the only thing he knew to do at that moment; sleep. Since his body was fully recovered from the injuries Slade had inflicted he would need to get real sleep. Not even going into the spirits worlds. The moment he laid his head on the pillow he was out. Pity for him, if he had remained conscious a moment longer he would have seen a familiar face eyeing him from the shadows. Silent as still water she moved to the side of the bed and sat down, not allowing herself to use enough mana to add weight. She gave a sad smile at the boy who was lying face down on his belly still clothed. She moved the hair from his closed eyes and gave him a small kiss to the forehead, before dissipating leaving only the pleasing scent of saltwater as proof she was ever there.

Meanwhile

For the past week, the man known only as Slade had been busy. Using the technology given to him by a mysterious supplier he had managed to release the beings 'trapped' in the gems that he took from the young boy. He glanced at the tanks in front of him, each one holding a different being. The tanks were filled with a mysterious semi liquid that nullified any energy they tried to produce. Combined with the fact that they were all attached to a metal plate by whatever arms or other extremities they possessed. He looked them over with a calm expression. He had been slowly drawing the energy they possessed into a holding chamber. From The way each was in distress he figured the energy removal process was painful. But still he bared no mind to them. One of the spirits caught his eye. Instead of pain washing over her features she merely looked over him in contempt. Her body struggled with the bonds that held her humanlike form. "It does no good to struggle" he spoke up. "Those bindings were made specifically to hold you and your friends."

She made no motion to show he heard him.

Leaving the extraction process to his robotic copies, he left the lower chambers of this warehouse.

Celsius, the summon spirit of ice let her expression soften to one of sadness. She was blocked off mentally from the others and even more importantly her summoner. And to make it worse, it was her fault they were all in this mess. Yes, she was the one that convinced the boy to go through the portal. As she began to mull over everything, a strange emotion came over her…one that she had not felt in a long time; Despair and a feeling of worthlessness. So in the silence of her holding tank, unheard by anyone or anything her voice echoed "I'm sorry. Martel. Forgive me."

I do not own Teen Titans or any idea and persons from the tales of series, I make no claim to any money made and all copyrights are owned by their respective companies.

So…any questions? Read and review please!


End file.
